


Playing With the Big Boys

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, breast spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl Jensen has been a dirty tease, Jeff and Jared decide to teach her a lesson. (Spn kink meme prompt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With the Big Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following request on spnkink_meme,
> 
>  
> 
> Circumstance of your choice but would love both Jeff and Jared to be fully clothed in dress pants, shirt and tie with Jensen on her knees between them with her clothing either ripped open or just pulled askew so they can get at her. One fingers her pussy, the other her ass.
> 
> Would like dubcon - she didn't ask or want it, but she's writhing like a bit if a slut on their fingers and rocks desperately between their fingers. Maybe she's been teasing the both of them a bit and they've had enough. She's young (between 18-22)and is no virgin but has never been tag teamed or manhandled in his way. It's a little bit scary cuz these guys are strong, but its also kind of arousing.
> 
> Bonus if Jeff or Jared call her on the behavior that led to the encounter and spank her tits once or twice. Jen should be humiliated but turned on by it. After they're done they are complete gentleman and set her clothes to rights and send her on her way. Would love if they'd fingered her on a desk or somewhere other than a bed. Add'l bonus if Jen's behavior doesn't change and she seems to be asking for it again!

  
**Playing With the Big Boys**  
  
Little Jenny's firm tits bounce as Jeff slaps them with the flat of his hand, one and then the other leaving behind flushed red skin. She looks even more of a slut now than she did earlier when she was making out with her deadbeat boyfriend in his yard.  
  
Jeff had yelled furiously at the pair of them, when he had discovered them. Jared had loomed and the dogs had growled menacingly (which was a first for that pair of teddy bears). Jenny's date, looking like he was about to piss his pants, had hightailed it over his fence and out into the night, leaving behind Jenny with her lipstick smudged and blouse hanging half out of her wrinkled skirt. Jeff had angrily dragged her into the house, threatened to take her next door to her father and tell him exactly what his precious daughter was getting up to in his yard. Jenny had acted all innocent, tears dripped down her cheeks as she had looked up at him through those long glossy eyelashes. Oh yes it was all her boyfriends fault, he had pushed her into Jeff's garden and forced himself on her. Yeah right! Jeff might have been more inclined to believe her if this wasn't the third guy he had seen her out with over the past week since she had gotten home from college and if she hadn't been flirting with his boyfriend Jared, every chance she got. Jared thought it was hilarious. Jeff was thoroughly sick of it. Jenny was a beautiful, smart girl and well aware that Jeff and Jared were both bi. She had to know then, that she was causing trouble by prowling past their house like a cat in heat at every available opportunity in her barely there clothes, giggling and touching Jared every time she made up another excuse to talk to him.  
She had even washed her dad’s car clad only in a tiny little bikini and fucking high heels while Jared had been out mowing the front lawn, she couldn't have been obvious if she'd tied a sign around her neck, saying ‘Fuck Me’.  
  
Jared and Jeff were just back from an after-works dinner. They had barely had time to strip off their suit jackets and pour some well-deserved whisky into a couple of glasses when the dogs barking outside had led them to Jenny. Jeff had been about to haul a tearful dishevelled Jenny home to her father when Jared had suggested that maybe they could teach the troublesome teen a lesson themselves. Jeff had looked at Jenny's long tanned legs and kiss-swollen lips and given the girl the choice of whether to let her father deal with her or Jared and Jeff. Big green watery eyes had looked up at him and with a quivering lip, she'd asked to be punished by the two men instead of her daddy.  
  
Jared had taken off his silk tie and gagged Jenny with it, tying it tight round her head much to her obvious wide-eyed surprise then he had pulled her blouse out of her skirt completely and ripped it open easily sending little buttons flying everywhere. He'd yanked the blouse back, leaving her arms stuck in the sleeves and tangling them up so her arms were trapped behind her back, pushing her small perfectly round breasts forward.  
He'd grabbed her long sun kissed blonde hair and pulled her towards the kitchen. Jenny had yelped behind the gag and fresh tears had fallen down her blushing cheeks but she'd had no choice but to follow. Large hands effortlessly spanning her waist, Jared had hoisted Jenny up and onto their sturdy pine table, manoeuvring her so she was on her knees facing them. Jeff had pulled her lacy pink excuse for a bra down so her firm young boobs were pushed up high, her surprisingly big brown nipples standing out hard and erect in the chill of the kitchen or maybe, Jeff'd surmised, she was just that much of a slut.  
  
Jeff had stepped in front of her, slowly rolled up the sleeves of his white work shirt and tried to ignore the fact that his cock was hardening in his pants. He'd taken the soft flesh of her tits in his hands, massaged them gently until her nipples had hardened into even tighter little buds. His thumbs had grazed over the erect nubs and pried a whine from Jenny's gagged lips then he'd opened his hands flat and slapped one creamy soft tit and then the other and forced an altogether different sound from the girl’s mouth and a look of fury to flit across her face.  
  
Now, Jeff watches as Jared laughs unkindly at the girl's shocked expression. "What’s wrong Jenny? We told you, you were going to be punished. Does your daddy not smack you when you've been bad? Maybe he should, maybe you wouldn't be such a whore if he did."  
  
Jeff dips his head and takes a stiff pebbled nipple into his mouth. He runs his tongue over the hard bud then nips his teeth around it at the same time as squeezing the other nipple in between his finger and thumb and pinching hard. Jenny squirms, trying to pull away, discovering too late that it only makes things worse for her. Jeff squeezes and nips, sucks and licks and pinches then pulls off and slaps one, now highly sensitive tit with a loud smack, quickly followed by the other. Jenny screams around the gag and Jeff can see Jared’s cock twitching and tenting out his suit pants.  
  
While Jeff moves back to playing with the warm pink flesh of Jenny's abused breasts, Jared takes a hold of her short skirt and yanks it up past the high cheeks of her pert butt to her waist allowing them to see the lacy pink panties that she’s wearing. Jared lightly runs his fingers over the crotch of them, tsking.  
  
"Jenny, you are a naughty girl. These tiny panties are soaking wet. Is that all you baby, are we making you that hot or have you already been fucked tonight. Did you spread your legs and let your loser of a boyfriend stick his dick up your horny cunt? Is that his cum that's seeping out of you?"  
  
Jenny shakes her head, mumbled denials trying to escape from behind Jared's spit soaked tie.  
  
Jared’s fingers traces up and down Jenny's crotch over the delicate lace of her panties before he pulls the wisp of material brusquely aside revealing her completely hairless pussy.  
  
"Look at this Jeff, do you think Daddy knows that sweet innocent Jenny Ackles shaves herself silky smooth. Well baby, does Daddy know that he has a slut for a daughter, do you think he'd like to find out?"  
  
Jared rubs his index finger down the slit of Jenny's pussy, dips it through the puffy lips into the moist heat then withdraws it and slips it into Jeff’s mouth. Jeff sucks Jenny's juices from Jared’s thick finger as Jared says, "you taste that Jeff? That’s the sweet taste of a horny young cumslut."  
  
Jeff lets a hand drop from Jenny's tits and sinks a finger straight into her wet cunt. It is dripping wet, juices flow down Jeff’s finger to his wrist. He feels Jared slide a finger in alongside his own and in silent agreement, they start to fuck up into her. Jeff's thumb circles the hard button of her clit and Jenny squeals and grinds herself down on their hands. Jared's finger pulls out of Jenny's hot cunt and slides up to her asshole, his finger is soaked from her pussy and he easily nudges his fingertip into the tight dark hole. Jenny jerks forward trying to get away from the new violation but that only shoves her painfully hard onto Jeff's finger.  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart", Jeff rumbles, "don't tell me you have a virgin ass”. With the hand, that isn’t fingering her wet pussy, he works the tie out from between her bitten raw lips. "Speak to me Jenny, have you ever had anything up your ass?"  
  
Shaking her head, Jenny gasps "no, no, never. That's dirty, I've never let anyone do...do...that!" Jeff and Jared laugh a little meanly. Jeff slides another finger into her pussy, twisting them and leisurely thrusting them in and out while stroking his thumb gently against her engorged clitoris.  
  
Panting and gasping Jenny rubs herself against his hand, practically humping it. Jared shoves his finger back in alongside Jeff's into the tight heat, then drags it back to Jenny's ass smearing her dripping juices with it. When he stabs it straight in her virgin asshole to the first knuckle Jenny wails and nearly jerks off the table. Her firm breasts jiggle tantalisingly in front of Jeff's face and he can't resist the evil urge to slap them again now that he can hear the beautiful squeals it forces from Jenny's mouth.  
  
Jared grins at Jeff as he screws his finger slowly in and out of Jenny's ass until she seems to get use to it and is groaning in pleasure rather than pain. He pulls his finger all the way out and presses it against Jenny's lips.  
  
"Suck this good slut cause you are going to want it wet when I fuck your ass with it properly."  
  
Jenny obeys, opens her mouth and sucks Jared's finger as if she is giving it a goddamn blow-job. Jeff furiously rams another thick finger into her cunt and presses his thumb brutally hard against her clit. Jenny screams around Jared's finger and gags as it hits the back of her throat. Jeff smirks and Jared rolls his eyes. He pulls his spit-covered finger from her mouth and without hesitation or warning stabs it deep into Jenny's ass. He sets a fast pace as he fucks her incredibly tight hole and Jeff matches it, wildly thrusting three fingers in and out of her pussy but he removes his thumb from her sensitive clit making her huff out an agitated breath and writhe in frustration.  
  
Sweat starts to drip down Jenny’s honey tanned skin. High whines are breaking through her inflamed lips and tremors are running through her body. She throws her head back and rocks wantonly on their fingers, chasing her orgasm.  
  
"Come on you dirty little slut," Jared spits out. "You’re going to cum on our fingers aren't you, riding them like a shameless whore. Come on move, fuck yourself. If you don't cum soon I'm going to ram another finger into your ass and break your little hole wide open and I’m sure Jeff could stuff his whole hand up that well-used, sopping wet cunt of yours."  
  
Jenny lets out a moan and ruts desperately between their fingers. The table creaks under her frantic exertions and her thighs shake with the effort of holding her up. Just when Jeff is about to take pity on her and brush his thumb back over her neglected clit, her whole body tenses, she flushes scarlet and cums, body wrackingly hard, with a shout that echoes through the kitchen. Her body crumples and she overbalances, falling forward into Jeff’s chest.  
  
Jeff gives her a minute until her body stops shuddering, then along with Jared slips his fingers from her. He wipes the sticky mess of his fingers on the smooth skin of her thighs before pulling her crumpled panties back across her sloppy pussy.  
  
They help her down from the table, holding her steady until her bambi legs stop shaking. Jared unsnarls her wrecked blouse from her arms and covers her hand marked breasts back up with her scrap of a bra. Jeff hauls her skirt back down over her butt and Jenny ties the ends of her blouse into a knot under her breasts doing her best to look presentable but there is no mistaking the tear tracks down her blushing face or the wet streaks of her pussy juices down the inside of her thighs. With her ripped dishevelled clothes, tangled hair, make-up smeared face and the stink of sex she resembles a hooker that's had a hard night.  
  
Jeff grabs Jared and possessively palms the obvious bulge in the crotch of his pants. "I know this is what you have been panting after Jenny but I'm telling you now, Jared’s dick is mine. You are never going to touch it, never going to wrap those pretty lips around it, never even going to see it, so I suggest you stop slutting around the neighbourhood like a desperate cockslut, go back to college and find someone your own age to tease. Now run home like a good little girl, I am going to suck my boyfriend’s huge cock then fuck him into the bed. Goodnight Jenny."  
  
  
Jenny sashays past them to the front door, stops and turns back, a sly smile working its way across her face. "Thanks for the advice Mr Morgan, I’m heading back to college tomorrow but I’ll be home again at Christmas. If you won't let me play with Jared anymore then I guess I’ll have to figure out a way to get my lips around your dick. God it’s fun playing with the big boys."  
  
With a wink and a cheery wave, she slips out the door, leaving a gaping Jared and Jeff in her wake. Jeff doesn't know whether to laugh, cry or pray.


End file.
